Superheroes VS Cartoons
by ImBatman1939
Summary: A mysterious box in a Gravity Falls alley begins emanating a strange light. The light breaks free from the box, and spreads throughout the world. Anyone tagged by one of its shafts disappears, only to reappear in a parallel universe. The DC Universe...


(Note: This story takes place in a different dimension where the DC Universe and the Cartoon Universe fight.)

A mysterious box in a Gravity Falls alley begins emanating a strange light. The light breaks free from the box, and spreads throughout the world. Anyone tagged by one of its shafts disappears, only to reappear in a parallel universe. Dipper gets struck by a shaft and ends up in DC's Gotham City, where he meets the villainous Joker. Likewise, Ice King finds himself transported to DC's Metropolis, where he arouses the ire of Superman. Both worlds struggle to understand these paranormal occurrences, but life continues. Heroes and villains adjust to their new surroundings and engage new enemies in battle. Reporter Clark Kent discusses these strange events with his new photographer, Dipper, but they both conclude that it's something only a higher power can understand. They turn out to be wrong, as neither the Spectre nor the Bill Cipher comprehend the disturbances throughout the fabric of their respective universes. Elsewhere, two unknown cosmic beings reach out to each other across the void between realities. The story opens with Professor, whose consciousness is invaded by images of the Rivals. They even appear in the pupils of his eyes. He starts sweating and has trouble walking, having to lay down on the hood of his car for a moment. A police officer approaches and thinks Professor is drunk or on drugs. Professor enter his car, but the officer instructs him to step out of the vehicle. Another police officer approaches and questions the credentials of the other one. He is not familiar with him and he has been working the city for 9 years. It soon turns out that they are both police officers, but from different cities. One works for Gravity Falls and the other for Gotham City. As the Rivals gain awareness of one another, the worlds seem to mingle together, as seen when Gravity Falls people find themselves suddenly in Gotham City.

It is soon evident that Professor and the police officers are not the only ones affected by the phenomenon. Near them, Finn the Human emerges from a sewer. He is engaged in combat with Killer Croc. Reporter Clark Kent and photographer Dipper co-worker record the fight. The two partners secretly plan to ditch each other, Superman to change into his costume, and intervene.

A scared Professor leaves his wrecked car and realizes he is an unfamiliar area of the city. He steps into a familiar-looking alley and finds a familiar man desperately trying to prevent a glowing box from being torn apart. The man seems to recognize him and asks for his help, though there is not enough time for him to explain how Professor can help.

Elsewhere, Jasper watches the potentially cataclysmic fluctuations of the universe and smiles. Her smile fades when she hears a loud "boom". She turns around and sees a smiling Darkseid. Back on Earth, Steven Universe is fighting Bane. He throws his shield against Bane and it misses its target. Bane mocks the abysmal aim of the child Gem.

Back on Gravity Falls/Gotham City, a confused customer enters a shop. It is full of "Looney Tunes" and "Pinky and the Brain" merchandise. The customer claims he was in this store the previous day and none of this stuff was here. He asks the store manager what happened to the display of Mr. Universe merchandise. The manager has never even heard of Mr. Universe. The two men apparently come from different worlds. Their conversation is interrupted when Finn and Killer Croc continue their fight within the store.

Nightwing has been observing the fight between Killer Croc and Finn. He decides that they are both "bad news" and resolves to intervene. Nightwing fails to notice Jake the Dog standing behind him and getting ready to attack him. While fighting in the air, Pearl and Wonder Woman have a chance encounter. Pearl shouts "goddess" in surprise. Diana thinks Pearl has misidentified her as a goddess, and explains that she is an Amazon.

Elsewhere, Bane has apparently defeated Steven, whose shield is apparently flying aimlessly. Bane is about to break the back of his opponent and wonders why Steven threw away his only weapon. The shield changes course like a Frisbee and lands on Bane's head. His head collides forcefully with the ground, leaving him unconscious. Steven Universe wins this battle and comments that his strategy works.

Meanwhile, the Ice King is surveying Gotham City. He has yet to notice that Batman is following him. However, he gives up his tracking of the Ice King when he notices Nightwing fighting Jake. Batman's priority is to help his former partner.

Nearby, the unnamed man tells Professor that he is trying to preserve the box (and the universes) with duct tape. This does not work and light emerges from the box, tearing it apart. Light also emerges from the eyes of the Spectre and Bill Cipher, who comment that it it too late.

In the merchandise store, the battle is apparently over. Nightwing is trying to explain to Batman that a "Wanwan bōi" (Doggie-Boy) tagged him pretty good. When he came around the Wanwan bōi run off with someone else (Finn). He theorizes that the two of them are probably miles away. Batman is not so certain. They hear the sound of a familiar motor and go check out the source. They see that Finn and Jake have stolen the Batmobile. Inside the car, Finn is driving. He plans to drive the vehicle to The Candy Kingdom and to consult Princess Bubblegum about what is going on.

Nightwing is frustrated and wonders what else can go wrong this night. The scene briefly shifts to the Batcave, which is being explored by Peridot and her Flask Robonoids. Batman tells "Dick" to calm down. He wants to know from where did Finn and Jake come from, and believes tracking them will be easy. He also hopes to get a clue on the whereabouts of the missing Robin, who he fears is in danger. Robin is actually in Amethyst's bedroom, having a pleasant conversation with her. She keeps complimenting his fashion sense and seems smitten with her guest.

Suddenly there is a blinding light over the Batmobile. Finn screams in pain as his senses are going on overload. The same mysterious light appears to several people, both normal average humans and super-powered individuals. Among them are Batman, Steven Universe, Superman, Garnet, and Mabel. The unnamed man explains to Professor that he has tried to hold it back, tried to do the job he has been doing for ages. But he failed. Now the Rivals have noticed each other and the battle has been joined. He warns Professor not to go insane from what he is about to see.

The next image is a giant panel of the two Rivals, as their story starts being told directly to every being witnessing. One is a purple giant with some blue details on his body, the other a blue giant with some purple details on his body. They stare at each other. The heads of various characters are seen witnessing the scene and reacting to it. The story begins. In the beginning there were two entities. They were called "Rivals", although they were also sisters, sexless, and everything in between. They were yin and yang, good and evil, the mainyu. They encompassed the whole of everything, except each other. Each was simply "me". Once before they faced each other in battle. They unleashed forces which ended all creation and began all creation over again. In the explosion of death and rebirth, the Rivals were blasted apart. Their shattered essence fractured the newborn universe into a multiverse. Fragments of their essence blew in all directions. As the universe spread, so did the Rivals. It took them eons just to remember they had consciousness. They had to think before they could be. In all that time, their memory of each other had vanished. But due to recent cosmos-shaking events that tore the fabric of the universe and redefined reality, the Rivals have now become aware of each other once more.

The blue Rival has an image of the Spectre in its eye. The purple Rival has an image of Bill Cipher. The story continues. The Rivals have once again realized that each of them was no longer "me" but "us". But they could not continue to exist with their lack of uniqueness. Nor is either of them whole. In their battle centuries-ago, parts of each of them ended up in the other Rivals' universe. Both of the Rivals desired to be whole and unique. But they have learned the futility of facing each other in a head-to-head struggle. They have observed and understood the existence of their respective cosmic guardians, the Spectre and Bill Cipher. This gave them the idea of a solution to their problem. Based upon their belief that each of their respective universes is intrinsically superior to the one of the other Rival, they will choose representatives to fight for them. They will choose part of their respective super-powered beings and place them in battle against each other. This battle will be the war to end all wars, and the end of one universe.

The problem is that some of these chosen champions are so powerful, that a battle between them could continue forever with no true conclusion. The Rivals resolved this problem by setting some simple rules. When one champion manages to immobilize his/her opponent, the battle ends and he/she is the victor. The equivalent in Earth-wrestling of pinning one's opponent. Whichever side loses the most matches vanishes forever. Each pair of heroes will be summoned, when it is their time, to a place of battle. They must battle each other, and can not refuse. Because if they refuse, nothing will stop the Rivals of going to war themselves. Instead of one universe perishing, that war will mean the end of everything. The story of the Rivals ends.

Each of the Rivals reveals his champions by briefly having them stand on his hand. The hand of the blue Rival includes Aquaman, Batman, Captain America, Iron Man, The Flash, Green Lantern, Lobo, Robin, Spider-Man, Superman and Wonder Woman. The hand of the purple Rival includes Steven Universe, Peridot, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Dipper Pines, Pearl, Ice King, Jake the Dog and Finn the Human.

As the vision ends, the scene returns to Professor and the unnamed man in the alley. The box is still glowing, but now seems stable. Professor asks for further information on what he has learned. The unnamed man reminds him of the lost parts of the Rivals, which they lost in the Big Bang. He suggests calling them "shards". The shards take different forms. Some of them collected together and became vortexes of barely containable power, creating inter-dimensional gateways. The box is one of them. Other shards became parts of living beings, souls. These beings have various states of self-knowledge, always seeking for a purpose in life. They are never happy and are always wandering. They are certain that they are part of a greater whole, but never know what part or what whole. Many of them go insane or destroy themselves. A few of them spend their lives wandering and unfulfilled. Every so often, one or two of these beings become aware of what they are. The unnamed man identifies himself as one of these aware shard-beings. He then identifies Professor as another of them.

The first battle is about to begin, the chosen champions being Jake the Dog and Captain America. They introduce themselves to each other, and learn that they both posses great power.

Lois Lane walks at night and discovers that ordinary people have taken an interest in the battles, by placing bets about which champion will win each fight. She finds it incredible that the fate of the universe is hanging on balance, but people are actually placing bets about it. She is suddenly grabbed by two villains, Jonathan Crane and Yellow Diamond. They have both teamed-up to abduct Lois, as a "valuable hostage". She is rescued by her co-worker Dipper, who uses unarmed combat moves to knockout both villains. Dipper decides to lead the shaken Lois to the Daily Planet, where they both work. Superman flies above and realizes that Lois is being attended to. He decides not to intervene, though he notices Dipper is being a bit too affectionate with Lois and feels slightly jealous.

The battle of Captain America takes place in a carnival. At the entrance of the carnival Greg Universe and J. Jonah Jameson are acting as promoters to the battle and edging people to place their bets with them. Inside the carnival, the two heroes exchange mighty blows already. The Captain is less than enthusiastic about the cause of their fight. In his view the Rivals are "cosmic babies" who have to learn to play nice together. He suggests finding a way to convince them, but Jake observes that they do not have enough time to do this.

The Captain lifts and throws an entire Ferris wheel at Jake, who turns his hand into a giant mallet to shatter the object. Large pieces of debris land on the Captain and threaten to immobilize him. Captain America then quickly runs out of the way. Jake figures that lightning holds the key to his opponent's power. Captain America then throws his mighty shield, but Jake grabs it and tosses it back at the Captain's Head and is knocked unconscious. Jake wins the fight, though he notes that he dislikes the nature of this victory. He quickly realizes that his powers have vanished, and fears the otherworldly lightning had an effect on his body. He wonders where did his powers go.

Somewhere else, Wonder Woman discovers a glowing green orb landing in front of her. She reads an inscription on this "ancient object" (as she calls it). She finds worthiness to be inherently subjective but is intrigued. She tries to lift it and starts being bathed in energy.

In an underwater location, the battle between Lapis Lazuli and Aquaman has already begun. It is not going well. Lapis keeps trying to punch her opponent and finish the battle quickly. Aquaman uses his agility to evade every attack, but does not seem to attempt any counterattack. Aquaman mocks his opponent for being "musclebound and slow". Aquaman then tries to reason with Lapis, by claiming they are too evenly matched. He ends speaking in mid-sentence to swim away and head for the surface. Lapis starts chasing him.

The scene switches to a tank truck in the middle of nowhere. The trucker and his son converse about the Rivals. The two encounter the Flash and Finn the Human, who have apparently turned their race into a speed race. The Flash observes that Finn might be the fastest man alive in his universe, but he still can not keep pace with him. The Flash uses his super speed to deliver punches on Finn, who is too slow to avoid them. Wally comments, however, that they would be better as friends than enemies. Finn informs him that he already has more than enough friends and enemies, he is not looking for additional ones.

The runners do not watch where they are going, as they focus exclusively on their opponent. They almost collide with the tank truck, which swerves to avoid them and crushes. The fuel it was carrying starts burning and the truck seems about the explode. The Flash stops the race to save the trucker and his son. The hero inhales some smoke and stops running to take a breath of fresh air. Finn sees his opponent with his guard down, and starts attacking at super speed.

The Flash is taking some hits and falls on his knees. Finn hesitates to go for the finishing move, because he feels guilt about using the Flash's heroism against him. His brief hesitation is all that it takes to change the course of the battle. Wally recovers and delivers a series of counter-attacks at super speed. Finn is knocked out. The Flash is the victor, and observes that the one who hesitates is lost.

The scene changes to Aquaman, who surfaces at an aquarium. A nearby whale warns him that he is being followed. He turns and sees a flying Lapis heading towards him. Lapis observes that Aquaman claims to be an Atlantean king, but that she is not amused or impressed with what she has seen of him. She sees Aquaman as an "Atlantean impostor" and calls for him to surrender. Aquaman attacks with his hook hand, which turns into a cord and wraps itself around Lapis. They exchange insults for a while, but Lapis is still confident that she can break free.

Aquaman wins by using his ability to communicate with sea animals. He has the nearby whale leap on top of Lapis, who is knocked out and immobilized. Aquaman observes that Lapis' weakness is that he is too noble to cheat. Arthur himself does not share that weakness.

At the offices of the Daily Planet, Lois Lane thanks Dipper for rescuing her. He fusses over her and refuses to let go. He is secretly smitten with her and believes she wants him too. They soon meet their new boss, the Kingpin. He has bought this newspaper and chastises them for "lollygagging" (spending time aimlessly) instead of working. Dipper calls him Kingpin, but the boss denies this and asks to be called Wilson Fisk. He tells Dipper to mind his manners, because he would not like him to get angry.

Wonder Woman has lifted the green orb and has been transformed into an attractive female version of Jake the Dog, Professor and the unnamed man are staring at the glowing box, and the Rivals survey their universes. Amethyst sitting on a rock and starting to write in her diary. She notes that she has not written for a while, since things have been kind of crazy. Now it seems like the whole universe is coming to an end. She starts by writing what she knows. There are two universes, the one she knows and another one. They are kind of similar but still different. The two universes started merging, with people and building crossing from one to the other. Everybody started freaking out, particularly the heroes who were trying to keep total chaos from breaking out. Nobody could figure out what is going on, not even "big deal brains" like Yellow Diamond and Garnet. But everybody still wanted to know why this was happening.

Amethyst continues her narration. The people received an answer in the form of the Rivals. They are gods or entities who are the embodiment of everything in their respective universe. They had both forgotten that the other Rival still existed. Due to a series of cosmic events, the Rivals noticed each other again. They have decided to find out whose universe is better. To do so they picked champions to represent them. And one of these chosen champions is Amethyst herself, who describes herself as a cool, swift kind of gal. Once a champion is summoned, he/she will have to fight somebody from the other universe. The fight ends when one of the combatants goes down for the count. The champions are not really given a choice. The Rivals have decided that only one universe gets to survive. The losing universe will cease to exist.

Amethyst continues her narration. The battles have already started. Jake the Dog has faced and defeated Captain Marvel. But Lapis has lost to Aquaman and Finn the Human could not outrun the Flash. So Amethyst's universe is losing 2 to 1. Amethyst finds it weird and creepy that ordinary people react to this battle as if it's a sports competition and placing bets. She thinks that people find this easier than thinking of the actual consequences of the battle. She compares this to whistling in the dark to take your mind off your fears.

Amethyst continues her narration by mentioning her love life. She thinks she has finally found "Mr. Right" in the person of Robin, her new lover. The problem is that in the battle for the fate of the two universes, Robin is her chosen opponent. She has to fight against him. And she thinks the situation sucks big time. At this moment, Robin interrupts her writing. He was looking for her through a fully interactive biosphere and is quite surprised at its size. Amethyst explains why this place is larger that it seems. Robin complains that waiting to be summoned is driving him nuts. He suggests walking together to get their minds off the situation. Amethyst informs him that she was writing in her diary, because she did not know when or if she will get another chance to update it. She finishes writing in her diary, by pointing that she has to put on her brave face and her famous attitude. Because otherwise people will notice how scared she is. She hopes this is not the final entry in her diary but still says goodbye to it. She then leaves the diary and holds hands with Robin. At these moment, the two of them are summoned by the Rivals and are teleported away.

Amethyst and Robin re-appear at what seems to be a dark warehouse of some sort. It houses giant balloons of old cartoon characters. Amethyst comments that she founds the location spooky. Before they start fighting, Robin wishes her luck. In reply, Amethyst grabs him and kisses him. A moment later, they start fighting. Amethyst starts by using her whip against Robin, which he easily evades. She comments that this is not a fair fight, since Robin does not have any powers. While evading her next attacks, Robin claims that he does not need powers. He soon hides in the shadows, forcing Amethyst to look for him.

Amethyst eventually sees Robin's cloak and starts approaching it. It is a trap, as Robin has removed his cloak and attacks her from behind. He uses a grappling hook as a lasso and ties her up. She is immobilized and loses the fight. A concerned Robin asks her if the rope is too tight for her. Amethyst is quite frustrated that Robin did not even have to land a punch to win. He points that he planned it this way, as he never intended to hit her. She finds the sentiment surprising but sweet. She then asks "handsome" if he is planning on untying her. He smiles and seems about to do so.

The scene shifts to outer space, where Green Lantern and Steven Universe are preparing to face each other. They are not particularly pleased with the idea. While discussing their situation, Green Lantern tries using various energy constructs against Steven. They fail to make even an impression. He next tries something more ambitious. He uses his energy to create armor for himself, a lance, and some kind of steed to ride. He looks like a knight ready to joust. He charges against Steven, who uses Lion as a vehicle to acquire speed. The battle is decided in a high-speed collision, which causes a powerful flash of green light. When it is all over, the Steven Universe is conscious and Green Lantern is unconscious. He has won, though he feels regret for his victory.

The scene shifts to Gotham City, where Red Iron Man is fighting Peridot in an unfinished building. Iron Man uses his Repulsor Blasts to draw the first blood in the fight. Iron Man then uses another Repulsor Blast to immobilize one of Peridot's arms.

Peridot suddenly turns the tide of battle. She uses her lasers to blast Iron Man in the chest. Soon Iron Man falls off the building, his suit is malfunctioning due to the laser blast. Iron Man falls from a height to a truckload of sand. The fall does not kill him, but he is unconscious and immobilized. Peridot has won.

The scene shifts to Metropolis and the offices of the Daily Planet. Lois Lane is holding the next issue of the newspaper. The front page article is her story the battles. It reports that 6 battles have taken place and the result is a 3 to 3 tie. The article is accompanied by a photo of Peridot and Iron Man. Lois' co-worker Dipper congratulates her on her reporting skills. She thanks him for the compliment and points that she would not be around to write the article if Dipper had not saved her from the two creeps (The Scarecrow and Yellow Diamond). Dipper answers that his rescue of her was a service by her "friendly neighborhood" Dipper.

Dipper (who is smitten with Lois) takes the opportunity to ask he can kiss her on her cheek. She reveals that she is already engaged to another man. Clark Kent chooses the moment to reveal that Lois is engaged to him. He stands behind Dipper and makes a point of towering over him while speaking. A shocked Dipper apologizes for hitting on Clark's fiancée. He then makes an excuse to leave the room, while feeling about to die from embarrassment. He comments to himself that he just feels like a jerk. At this moment, Dipper is teleported away.

Lois is not particularly impressed with how quickly Dipper disappeared once confronted by Clark. Clark argues that Dipper is a nice boy who just did not know about their relationship. At this moment, the Daily Planet's new editor Benson Dunwoody arrives with a new assignment for them. Apparently Ice King is fighting Metallo in downtown Metropolis. Benson points that they should cover this battle since innocent lives are at risk and property damage is certain. All the makings of a great story for their newspaper. Benson soon notices that Clark Kent has vanished and asks a surprised Lois where did he go. She makes a quick excuse that Clark is probably already on the job. Outside, Clark is changing clothes and transforms into Superman. He seems ready to take care of the situation.

The scene shifts to the Alley, where Professor and his unnamed mentor are discussing. Professor has learned that he is supposedly a shard from both universes embodied by the Rivals and that this is the reason he has been a lifelong wanderer. He refuses, however, to believe in what he has learned. He argues that he is nothing special and that his mentor is just a crazy homeless guy. The mentor has little patience for Professor's denial of reality. He grabs Professor's arm and strange light appears. Professor is transformed into Scienceman for the first time, though he is bewildered. The mentor explains that he is the keeper of the gateway between the two universes, one in a long succession of keepers. His time on the job is almost over and Professor is the next in line for the mantle. Professor has to be become Scienceman and to preserve the balance between the two universes. Scienceman is uncertain of how to accomplish this.

The scene shifts to an alien bar, somewhere in space, where Jasper is fighting Lobo. Lobo wields a hook-ended chain as a weapon. He manages to press his hook into Jasper's chest, a seemingly lethal wound. Jasper grunts in pain at first, but then uses her hand to remove the bloody hood. Jasper attacks Lobo with her Gem Weapon helmet. The two of them fall behind the bar and continue to fight, soon vanishing from the sight of the spectators. They exchange threats and apparently grapple, but the sounds of the battle soon end. There is deadly silence for a while. Then Jasper slowly emerges from beneath the bar and grabs a smoldering cigar out of an ashtray. She has apparently won and starts smoking in victory. What happened to Lobo is not explained.

The scene shifts to an area outside Fawcett City. Wonder Woman wields the glowing green orb and has been transformed into an attractive female version of Jake the Dog. She feels more powerful than ever before, claiming she has the power of a god. She is challenged by her new opponent Pearl, who is not intimidated. Pearl explains that she too has been called a goddess and commands the power of lightning. Diana points that Pearl has no hope of winning while she wields the powers. Pearl has no intention to surrender. Diana realizes that she could easily win, but the fight would not be fair. She voluntarily drops green orb to the ground and gives up the powers of Jake the Dog.

Diana and Pearl attack each other. Pearl uses her spear to shoot lasers at Diana. Diana is not impressed. She grabs Pearl by the ankle, uses Pearl's leg for leverage, pulls her own body around, and delivers a powerful kick to the back of Pearl's head. While impressed by Diana's great strength, Pearl claims that it is of no use against her Gem superiority. She starts beating up Diana. Diana tries to withstand the pain, but is eventually knocked out. Pearl holds Diana,who she calls "sister", into her arms. She has won the fight.

The scene shifts to Gravity Falls, where Dipper is fighting Spider-Man. A punch destroys Spider-Man's lenses and enrages him. Dipper proves good at evading his opponent and confusing Peter. However, Peter uses his webs to destroy the water tower where Dipper was standing, leaving Dipper trying to avoid all the water coming at him. Dipper is quite surprised to learn of this ability of his opponent.

Dipper curiously asks what is Spider-Man's story. Spider-Man said that he was bitten by a radioactive spider, which shocks Dipper. Peter takes advantage of the surprised reaction to grab Dipper, but he then receives two powerful kicks in the face.

Peter disappears from sight and Dipper goes looking for him. Peter emerges from the water directly beneath Dipper and knocks him off of his feet. While Dipper tries to regain his senses, Peter flies right at him at great speed. Dipper recovers just in time to cover his opponent with concrete. Not watching where he is going and still flying with high speed, Peter crushes into a high-voltage electrical box. He is electrocuted and knocked out. Dipper is the victor, but seems sorry at what happened to his opponent.

The scene shifts to Metropolis, where the Ice King uses a large statue of Superman to knock Metallo around. The real Superman arrives and the two characters introduce themselves. Ice King points that he prefers being called "The Cool Guy". While they talk, Metallo recovers and charges them both. He receives two powerful punches in the face, one from each hero. This battle seems to be over. But then the Rivals summon the two and teleport them away.

Ice King and Superman re-appear in the Grand Canyon, with no bystanders in sight. Clark figures that the Rivals send them here to ensure that no innocents would be endangered by their fight. Ice King lays the first punch, sending Superman crashing into a rock formation. Superman counter-attacks with his heat vision. It pains Ice King, but fails to knock him out.

The two combatants exchange some powerful blows. Superman decides to take the battle seriously, because at stake is the safety of his world, his universe, and the woman he loves (Lois). He delivers his most powerful punch and sends Ice King flying. Ice King crushes to the rock wall of the Canyon, which collapses and buries him in rock. He is knocked out. Superman notes that defeating Ice King required everything he had to give, and his opponent almost stood up to it. He decides to wait for the results of the battle between the universes.

The scene shifts to Beach City, where Garnet is fighting Batman. Garnet is frustrated because Batman keeps melting into the shadows, like he is a part of them. She has trouble locating her opponent, and Batman favors surprise attacks. She comments that Batman is more evenly-matched with her than Lapis and Jasper.

The two opponents attack each other with neither gaining an upper hand. Batman stops to take a breath and notes that they have been at it for hours. He fears the battle could be prolonged for days and decided by one of them dropping from exhaustion. He suggests finding a way to stop the Rivals from wiping out one universe or the other. Garnet points that the Rivals could end up wiping both universes if there is no outcome. Garnet explains that she chose to protect the planet because of Rose Quartz. She is still trying to save her world. Batman explains that he chose to become Batman to protect innocents. He guesses this is what he is still doing.

The battle has taken them down to the sewers of Beach City and there is suddenly a deluge of water. The fighters try to evade the water, while throwing attacks at each other. Garnet misses its target, but a batarang finds its target at Garnet's head. The rising water gets them both, but Batman swims up while the dazed Garnet sinks. Realizing that Garnet is drowning, Batman takes a breath and dives to rescue her. He locates a half-drowned Garnet and swims with her to the surface. Garnet's condition means that Batman has won this battle.

The two former combatants exit the sewers together. They are already wet but it's raining on the surface, denying them a chance of getting dry. Garnet has recovered but feels poorly about her loss, fearing she may have doomed her entire universe. Attracted by the glow of the box, they step into the Alley. They encounter Scienceman and his unnamed mentor. The mentor rejoices at their presence, pointing to Scienceman that they now have one from each universe. This is their chance to use them and save everything. Scienceman touches the heroes, who start glowing. They seem confused at what Scienceman is doing. The box is destroyed by a sudden burst of light.

The scene shifts to the Rivals. Something is happening to them as they touch hands. They merge and cease to exist, leaving a single giant entity is standing in their place. The new entity is the embodiment of the combined universes, and the old universes merge into a single one to match it. The story ends with images of the characters inhabiting the new universe, Earth Nintari. They are Wonder Gem (Wonder Woman and Pearl merged), Bat Gem (Batman and Garnet merged), The Eagle (Amethyst and Robin merged), Homeworld Lantern (Peridot and Green Lantern merged), The Laughing Gem (Joker and Jasper merged), Aqua Gem (Aquaman and Lapis Lazuli merged), Plastic Dog (Plastic Man and Jake the Dog merged), Captain Gravity Falls (Stanford Pines and Captain America merged), Speedster Kid (Dipper Pines and the Flash merged), Spider-Steven (Spider-Man and Steven Universe merged), Super Finn (Superman and Finn the Human merged) and Frostbite (Mr. Freeze and Ice King merged)


End file.
